A Forgotten Past
by Saffron465
Summary: Everyone's heard the story of Link and Zelda. But has anyone heard the story of Mipha, the Zora Princess? Mipha is gifted with the honor of being Princess Zelda's champion. But does that mean that she will have to leave her family behind for the good of Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

Mipha glanced up at the sky just as clouds began to roll in. She sighed and began picking up her books and papers. She had so much work to do today, and she only finished half. _I guess I'll be skipping dinner tonight,_ she thought. Her stomach rumbled at the thought, but she stood up anyway. She strode into the main building, ignoring when Muzu demanded to speak with her. She flung open the doors to her room only to find her little brother lying on her bed.

"Get out, Sidon! I said you can't come in here!" she shouted, lifting him off the bed and onto the floor.

"But I just want to play with you! You're always busy, and you never want to play! Please?" He looked up at her with tears pooling in his eyes, and Mipha rubbed her temples. A headache was starting to form. She put her head in her hands.

"Sidon, that's not fair. You know I can't compete with that look." A large grin broke across his face, and Mipha could swear she saw his eyes glow.

"So you'll play?" he giggled, jumping up and down. He was still very young and innocent, oblivious to the world around him.

"If you can find Muzu, I'm sure he would play with you," she ventured, attempting to come up with every possible option that wouldn't involve her. She needed to relax right now, and Sidon's shrill voice was not helping her headache.

"Muzu? I already asked him. He said 'go away, you foolish child! Maybe you should start acting like a prince and do some work for once!'" he mocked Muzu in a childish tone and began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it's too cloudy to play outside, so I went to your room." Mipha shook her head again, trying her best to stifle a laugh. She would talk to Muzu later. She gave up and took her brother's hand, taking him to the fountain so he could play with the other Zora children.

* * *

A sharp rapping on her door woke her from her dreamless sleep.

"Princess Mipha," the voice called, muffled from the door.

"Ugh, go away!" she cried, shoving her pillow over her face. She didn't want to be woken up, especially after last night's work.

"The king has requested your presence… something about the princess of Hyrule?" Mipha sat up at that. Princess Zelda never stopped by just for a friendly chat.

"Alright, fine. I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to get ready," she replied, already slipping on her jewelry. She walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and shivered. At least her headache was gone. After she checked her reflection in the mirror, she strode out of the door feeling light. If the princess was here, that meant Link was with her.

* * *

"Ah, Princess Mipha. You've finally decided to join us," Muzu said, glaring as she entered the throne room.

"Yes, Councilman Muzu," she replied in the most civil tone she could muster. She curtsied gracefully to Princess Zelda, then took up her place beside her father. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Now that everyone has joined us, I will proceed. The Hyrule technicians have finally discovered enough Ancient Sheikah technology to find the four divine beasts, the extremely powerful weapons that are used against large disasters. The reason I am here is to warn you that one of the divine beasts, Divine Beast Vah Ruta, will be staying here to protect all Zora. I'm not suggesting that anything bad will happen to this land, just… in case." Mipha thought she could see Zelda shift slightly as if she was hiding something. _I'll talk to her later,_ she thought. "I was wondering that maybe it should be placed in East Reservoir Lake? I've researched it and found that the measurements are correct and the water level is precise. It would be perfect, unless you aren't willing to sacrifice that area." She paused. "I know this is quite a bit of information to take in all at once, but-"

"They can handle it," Muzu interrupted, and immediately turned bright red. King Dorephan sighed.

"Muzu, we can speak for ourselves. Thank you, Princess Zelda. I will sign whatever document you need me to sign." He smiled kindly, and Mipha let her gaze shift to Link. He was standing stock still, as usual, with his large sword slung on his back. She couldn't wait until after this meeting when she could talk to him.

* * *

"Okay, ready? Three, two, one, go!" Link lifted Sidon into the air and spun him around. Sidon laughed and kicked his legs wildly, and Link fought to not let go. Mipha smiled.

"So how are you, Link?"

"I'm-doing-great…" he shouted in between spins. He finally set the little boy down and brushed off his pants. He wobbled slightly, but stood up straight again, laughing slightly.

"Link! Can I see your sword?" Sidon yelled, his round face still flushed from the excitement. Link shrugged and pulled his sword from his back, handing it to him.

"Oh Link, is that a good idea? Sidon, be careful!" Mipha said, but it was too late. The sword's edge bit into Sidon's hand as soon as he touched it. The little boy started to cry, and Mipha flashed Link a glare as she picked up her brother.

"It hurts!" he shrieked, and Link turned red.

"Sorry, Sidon! That wasn't very smart of me…" He trailed off, rubbing his head. Mipha started to hum as she trailed her fingers over the small bleeding gash on Sidon's left hand. His crying was reduced to a sniffle, and miraculously, the bleeding stopped. Mipha finished healing the rest of the wound and gently set Sidon down.

"No more swords, okay?" she said sternly, and Sidon nodded. "For both of you." Link had a sheepish look on his face and nodded.

"No more swords," he repeated.

**A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you are enjoying my story! My name is Saffron and I'm really happy that you read this! I hope you keep reading the next chapters once I post them, and please leave reviews of what you think! Thanks!**

**~Saffron**


	2. Chapter 2

Mipha held Sidon's hand as they watched the monstrous divine beast settle into the water of the East Reservoir Lake.

"I don't like it, Mipha. It's scary," Sidon whispered in her ear. Mipha squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You can close your eyes if you want," she whispered back.

"No, I have to be brave. Link is over there!" he gestured to Link, who was standing alone. He had heard Sidon whisper his name and was smiling at the two of them. His blue eyes and soft expression were too much for Mipha, and so she looked away, her cheeks red. The divine beast was finally settled into the lake, and Sidon breathed a small sigh of relief. "It's gone now! Can we go home?" he asked, his pitiful face looking up at her in the starlight. He stifled a yawn, and Mipha smiled.

"Sure," she said, and lifted him into her arms. He curled up against her, and she could feel his breaths change into an even, slow rhythm. _I won't ever let him get hurt,_ she thought. _Never. I will protect him forever. I swear._

* * *

As she left her room, she could hear Sidon practicing the piano. It was a gift from their father, a simple wooden instrument the King of Hyrule had found sitting unused in his castle. King Dorephan requested he keep it, and the King obliged. Muzu had insisted that Sidon learn to play. He claimed it would 'turn him from a foolish boy into an educated prince'. _Well, it was worth it,_ she thought. If Sidon didn't have music, she didn't know what he would do. Music was his life.

"Ah, Princess Mipha, the King-"

"I know, I'm going," she said hurriedly, waving away the Zora servant. He was the third one to request her presence. She flung open the doors of the throne room. "Father?" she called, expecting an empty room. Instead, there was Princess Zelda once again. Guards lined the walls and Link stood close by, tall and rigid.

"Princess Mipha, we have urgent news. Please sit down." Zelda said majestically. Mipha crossed the room, wary of all the eyes of the guards watching her. "We are selecting champions to control each one of the divine beasts. One champion for each of the races." she paused, glancing towards the king, her stern gaze finally shifting away from Mipha. "Of course, it isn't required to be royalty, but merely the smartest, strongest member of your land. Hyrule trusts you to choose wisely. I suggest that it should be Princess Mipha, but you will make the final choice." Mipha's cheeks warmed and she felt slightly dizzy. Why would Princess Zelda choose her? She could barely get her work done, let alone control a massive beast from thousands of years ago. Suddenly a strange feeling washed over her as she pictured Sidon. He, and the rest of her people would perish if something terrible happened. Without knowing what she was doing, she raised her voice.

"I'll do it." she wasn't sure what this would mean for her, but she spoke up anyway. A strange hush fell over the room, and she could have sworn she saw tears in her father's eyes.

"Are you sure, Mipha?" he whispered, quietly enough so only she could hear. She took his hand.

"If it means that I can protect my people, my family, and my home, then yes, father. I will do it." She turned to Zelda.

"Princess Mipha will control the divine beast." King Dorephan said, his voice echoing throughout the room. Zelda merely nodded.

"Perfect. I will have the instructions and blueprints given to Councilman Muzu, and if that is alright with you, he can train her on controlling the machine." She turned to Mipha, a strange glint in her eye. "And thank you, Princess Mipha, for protecting Hyrule. Your people will be very grateful." Mipha nodded, then left the room with her head down. _What have I done?_ echoed in her head. She felt as if a large weight was pressing down on her, suffocating the life out of her. And it stayed like that until nightfall.

* * *

She found Link as she was walking back to her room.

"Mipha," he said. He jogged up to her, his breaths coming fast and light. "You're the champion." he stopped, unsure of whether to continue or stop talking altogether.

"Mm-hm," she muttered, staring at the floor. Suddenly Link grabbed her shoulders.

"Mipha, look at me." She shifted her gaze, alarmed. "This is serious. You might die. Are you prepared for this?" Where there tears in his eyes? No. Link didn't cry.

"I know that, Link. Let me go," she replied curtly. His hands fell from her shoulders, and the light disappeared from his eyes.

"Are you prepared for that? Is Sidon prepared? Is your father?" Mipha bit her lip. She hadn't thought of her father. Her loving, kind father who would do anything for her. The man who had raised her to become strong, resilient, brave. And Sidon, her brother, who she had sworn to protect. If she died… she wouldn't finish that thought.

"Yes, Link. I'm prepared." she attempted to move past him, but he blocked her.

"Mipha, I'm not." there. He said it. Those three words she had been waiting for. She leaned forward, sure that the time was right. But to her horror, he backed away. "N-not like that," he muttered. She turned red. "We're friends, Mipha. That's why I said-" before he could finish, she was past him, a furious fire burning in her heart. She knew it would burn out soon. But for now, she held onto it for all it was worth. The last thing she saw was him, standing stock still, the moonlight dancing on his crestfallen face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five Years Later_

"Mipha, please? I wrote it for you." Sidon said, tugging on her arm. Mipha sighed.

"Alright, but make it quick. I need to prepare for the party tonight." she followed him into the music room, surprised to see Link leaning against the wall.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said.

"I didn't know Princess Zelda came to visit," she replied.

"She didn't. It's my day off." She felt her cheeks warm. He was much more handsome than before, and she looked at the floor instead.

"Oh, stop it," Sidon said, and sat down on the wooden bench. "I'll probably mess up, so… just ignore it, okay?" Mipha nodded. He took a deep breath and began to play. His fingers danced across the keys, and a lilting melody filled the room. Sidon closed his eyes, and it seemed as if he were part of the music. The song soared out of the windows and doors, filling the castle with beautiful noise. Mipha put a hand to her mouth and listened silently. And just like it had started, the song was over. Sidon turned red and looked at the floor, smiling sheepishly. "I messed up so many times…"

"No Sidon, it was beautiful! Did you write that all by yourself?"

"Yes! I based the melody on-"

"No," Link interrupted. "I helped with some of it. Don't take all the credit, Sidon," and he playfully whacked Sidon across the head. Sidon just laughed.

"Alright, fine. Link helped with some of it."

"What will you call it?" Mipha asked. No one answered. Link looked up at her.

"I was thinking of 'Mipha's Theme'," he said, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Sidon snorted.

"Is that your attempt at being romantic, Link? 'Cause if so, then you're even more pathetic than I thought." Link turned red, but didn't reply. Mipha laughed.

"Sidon, don't tease him. Thank you so much for the song, it was wonderful." She gave him a quick hug, then left the room. But for some strange reason, she couldn't shake Link's face from her mind.

* * *

Mipha knew that when she walked down the stairs, Link would be there. She stood just before the doors, trying to gather her thoughts. _I'm fully trained to operate the divine beast. If only Zelda would just tell me-_ she stopped. _I can't think about that right now. Tonight is for me. _And with that last thought, she flung open the doors. A crowd was spread out on the dance floor, gently swaying to the music. And there he was. She continued down the staircase as gracefully as she could, attempting to seem calm. But inside was a turmoil of emotions. Nervousness for what was to come. Sadness for Sidon and her father. Happiness for the party in her honor. But most of all, a sweet bubbling sensation ready to spill out. And that feeling was for Link. She knew that now.

"Mipha, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Link. You look nice yourself," she added. He beamed, and something inside of her burst.

"Thanks." he was silent. They stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Link broke the silence.

"Care to dance?" he muttered, and the corners of his mouth raised into a small smile.

"Of course," Mipha said, smiling. She took his arm, and together they crossed the room towards the dance floor. The song switched into a beautiful waltz, and they began to dance, moving to the music, synchronized with the crowd. A sharp pain suddenly shot up her leg. "Ow! Link!"

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "Did I forget to mention that I'm a terrible dancer?"

"Yes, you did." she let herself relax a bit, swaying to the melody that filled the room. She loved the feel of his hand around her waist, even if he was stepping on her feet. She wanted him so badly, even if he didn't want her back.

* * *

She was in her room when she received the letter.

Dear Princess Mipha,

I am sure you have wondered why I have been hiding something from you and the rest of the champions for so long. Please understand this is nothing personal, and even Link doesn't know. A few years ago, I received a prophecy that a terrible calamity is soon to come. I'm sure you have heard this story many times, but I'll tell it again. Long ago, there was an ancient villain called Ganon. He was the first Gerudo male in one hundred years. He attempted to conquer the land of Hyrule, but the Sheikah defended it valiantly. Now, he is coming back for another try. That is why Hyrule was rushed to the discovery of the divine beasts, for those are the only weapons that can kill him. The power of the divine beasts combined with the hundreds of guardians is sure to beat him. That is why it was such an honor that you were gifted with this opportunity. Please don't tell anyone about this, as the knowledge of this prophecy would send all of Hyrule into turmoil.

Thank you again, Mipha. Your bravery is greatly appreciated.

~Princess Zelda

Her heart dropped, and she felt slightly dizzy. _What does this mean for Sidon? My father? My people?_ Then she realized it. This was exactly what Link had been warning her about. But how did he know? Zelda said she hadn't told him. He must have figured it out on his own. _I could die. But it's not dying I'm afraid of. It's losing my family._ _I am afraid._


	4. Chapter 4

Sidon grabbed her hand.

"Take me with you!" he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard him.

"Sidon, I can't take you. It's far too dangerous. You might get hurt!" Mipha said matter-of-factly. He looked up at her with those large, pleading eyes, and she couldn't fight it.

"Please?" he grinned.

"Fine. You get ten minutes inside the divine beast, but that's it. Got it?" she said, already thinking about every horrible outcome. Something emerged from the shadows behind Sidon, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Can I come to?" Link said, placing his hand on Sidon's shoulder. "If this runt can come, shouldn't I?" Mipha gasped.

"Link, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Zelda?" She turned red as she thought of the last time they were together. She was giddy on the excitement of the party and nearly spilled all of her feelings for him.

"She's checking on all the champions, making sure they have completed their training. She visited Gerudo Town first, then decided that she and Urbosa should travel together. I don't know why, I assumed they wanted some 'girl talk' or something." He seemed slightly disappointed, and Mipha felt her heart drop a little. She was hoping he had begged Zelda to let him come visit her. But of course, that was just a silly fantasy. _At least he's here now,_ she thought.

"I guess it's alright," she trailed off, polishing her bracelet with her hand. Sidon whooped and gave Link a high five, causing the few Zora servants around them to turn and look. Mipha glared at Sidon and quickly ushered them out of the building.

* * *

"It's so huge inside!" Sidon ran around the interior of the divine beast, laughing and shouting.

"Sidon, this is a really dangerous place. Be careful," Mipha said, hiding her smile. She walked over to the control panel. "Link, look over here." She swiped up on the screen that displayed the map, and pressed confirm. Almost immediately, the trunk began to move upwards.

"That's awesome! And you get to control this thing? So cool." He grinned and watched as the trunk clicked into the highest spot, above the large square hole in the ceiling. "What's that hole for?" Mipha smiled wickedly.

"Just wait." While they were talking, Sidon was laying on the floor right under the hole, basking in the sunlight that spilled from the roof. Mipha pressed another button, smiling at Link the whole time.

"What are you going to do?" He seemed a bit on edge now, but still happy.

"Link, just wait." She pressed one more button, and water began shooting out from the trunk. It sprayed all over the floor, and right where Sidon was lying. He screeched, jumping to his feet and sprinting over to them.

"Mipha! Not cool!" He cried in between gasps. "You could have at least warned me!" Link and Mipha both burst into laughter at the sight of soaked Sidon, but when they saw his crumpled face, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry, Sidon, I didn't mean to scare you." She winked at Link over his shoulder.

"It's okay," he wriggled out of her arms and ran away again, exploring the rest of the interior. Link watched his retreating form, leaning against the wall casually.

"So, Mipha," he paused, unsure of what to say now that it was just the two of them, alone. "You… Um…" he rubbed his palm over his face, burning bright red.

"Haha…" Mipha laughed softly, awkwardly, and turned away from him.

"Look, I-" they both said at the same time, laughing and blushing.

"Sorry, you go first."

"No, you." Link said. _Always the gentleman,_ she thought.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. We're friends, right?" Mipha bit her lip, hoping she said the right thing.

"Uh, yeah. Just friends." He smiled, trying to seem nonchalant. But she could see he was hiding his feelings, deep under the surface. "So, this is what you trained to do. Is it hard?"

"Yes, sometimes. I've worked very dutifully at it, so it seems very natural now."

"This thing… natural… I guess I never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence." Mipha stopped.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes, turning back to him again.

"Nothing. I-" he stopped as a scream echoed through the beast.

"Sidon!" They locked eyes and sprinted away from the controls, searching for Sidon. "Sidon! Where are you?" Mipha's breathing quickened and her heart lept in her chest. "Split up!" she shouted to Link. He drew his sword and nodded, running to another room. She panted as she ran up the ramp leading to the upper level, searching every possible place for her brother.

"Mipha!" Sidon's voice echoed loudly. _What is happening?_ She thought frantically. And then she saw him. He was trying to push himself away from a purple mass of a gooey substance, but a long thick strand of it was wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Link! I found him!" she shouted, running towards Sidon. His face was pale and twisted in agony, and she noticed a long burn on the side of his cheek. "Oh my goodness, Sidon! What is that?"

"I don't know! It hurts," he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "I thought it was one of your pranks, so I touched it. Then it reached out and grabbed me, and now I'm stuck. I can't get out of it!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you." It ripped her soul apart to see her brother in pain. Link came rushing in towards them, a horrified expression on his face.

"What is that?"

"We don't know. Can you slice it with your sword?" he approached the thing and attempted to slice at it.

"I can't." he went to Sidon's side and rested his hand on the little boy's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. We'll get you out of here," as if on cue, Sidon gasped and shuddered. Link winced and stood up, his face pinched and angry. "How do we fix it?"

"Well, I'm guessing we can't touch it. Is there something that could…" she scanned their surroundings, looking for something sharper than the sword. _There's nothing!_ She thought, and put her hands over her face. "Sidon, I'm so sorry."

"This is just like a book I read a while ago," Sidon said softly, still trying to break free. "There was a treasure stuck in this magical pond, but no one could get it because they couldn't touch the pond. Then someone found a blue stick lying near the water. The hero of the story broke it, and the spell was broken. They-" he groaned with pain, his face crumpling again.

"We can try that. Look around, Link," Mipha said, tears threatening to fall. She knew Sidon was holding back his own as well. They frantically searched the room, Sidon attempting to help.

"Mipha! What's this?" Link shouted from across the room. He was staring at the ceiling above the purple goo. Mipha followed his gaze, spotting a strange eye suspended in the corner.

"It was never there before. Can you…" she didn't want to say the words out loud. "Sidon, close your eyes."

"But why?"

"Just do it." he dutifully shut his eyes, a frown displayed on his face. Link passed Mipha his sword.

"Stand on my shoulders." she nodded, and he helped her up onto his shoulders right underneath the eye.

"Should I just… stab it?" she held the sword toward the eye, ready to stab it.

"Sure," Link grunted. Sidon gasped again, and she thrust her arm into the eye.

* * *

Sidon lay on the floor, gasping and shuddering in pain. The purple goo had disappeared once Mipha withdrew Link's sword, and they toppled onto the ground heaving breaths. Mipha ran to her brother.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes closed. She held back a sob and began to heal his cheek, then the long burns around his chest. Link stood behind her, wishing he could help. The color began to return to the young boy's face, and the burns disappeared, leaving faint scars. They all heaved a sigh of relief, and Mipha clung to her brother and held him tightly.

"I told you this place was dangerous," she said, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking. "I won't do it again."

* * *

"Sidon, where have you been? You know you have training today. I won't always be here to remind you of your daily appointments," Muzu grumbled, seizing Sidon's arm and dragging him away. Mipha watched him leave and noticed his smug smile at making Muzu angry, and she laughed.

"That was terrifying," she said, smiling.

"Do you mean the incident in the divine beast, or Muzu's face?" Link said, with a mock-serious expression on his face. Mipha laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Link! Don't be mean," she paused. "Muzu just didn't inherit good looks as I did." Link laughed too, and the world felt right again. Two friends, laughing together. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Mipha.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashes of light.

Cries of fear.

Screams echoing.

Death.

"Mipha!"

Mipha sat up, a scream ripping itself through her. Tears were running down her face as she remembered bits and pieces of the horror she suffered through in her dream. She couldn't quite place what happened, and she couldn't remember. _I need to remember._ She stood up, stretching, and splashed cold water on her face. The tears washed away, and so did the dream. She took a shaky breath and strode out the door, unready to face the day. Courage was what she needed. But it was what she did not have.

* * *

The second she saw his face, she remembered. Sidon, kneeling beside her, weeping. Her pain, her suffering, her death. She immediately collapsed to the ground before him, crying. He ran to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. _He's so old now,_ she thought in the midst of her terror.

"What's wrong, Mipha?" Sidon whispered in her ear. The concern was the strongest, but she could hear a hint of fear.

"Nothing, Sidon. Just a dream," but even so, she held him close. He helped her up, her little brother, extending his small hand. She stood up and dusted herself off, wiping the tears away.

"Must have been a bad dream," he said and hugged her again. "I'll protect you," he crowed with a large grin on his face. "I'm almost as tall as Link now." And it was true. Prince Sidon, whom everyone thought was a baby, was tougher then they all knew. He was nearly as tall as Mipha, and his eyes glistened with courage. _I wish I had his courage,_ she thought. But she knew he would need it.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much," she said, and smacked his face lightly. She smiled, shakily. "I promise, I'm fine." he eyed her warily, then walked away, most likely going to brag to Link about his recent growth spurt.

"My little brother is stronger than me," she mumbled to herself, sighing.

"No, he's not." she whirled around, only to find Link.

"Link!" She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself."

"Mipha, you're one of the strongest people I know. You are confident, brave, strong, smart…" he trailed off nonchalantly. She blushed, her heart singing. She was at a loss for words, trapped by her own thoughts. "Thank you," she finally got out.

"Anytime, princess," he punched her shoulder lightly, smiling. But she thought she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Come with me." she whisked him away from the throne room, and towards her own room. Once they went inside, she pulled him to the balcony and shut the glass doors behind her.

"Yes?" he said, gazing at her expectantly.

"Look at the birds. Look at the trees and the flowers. Nature is just so beautiful." And it was true. She was in awe of it all. She glanced at him and noticed that he was surveying the view like a battlefield. She stopped. He really thought of that? Now? When she was trying to… she blushed a deep shade of red.

"What are you doing?" She sighed. Why must everything be so hard with him?

"I just want to make sure I remember everything."

"You're hiding something from me. Why are you acting so strange?"

"Because this might be the last time I see you!" he shouted, and his voice broke. He rested his head on his hands and shuddered. Mipha was filled with concern.

"What do you mean?" she said softly, and debated taking his hand.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," he said, sighing. _Oh well,_ she thought, and held his hand in hers.

"Please?" his eyes sparkled with what might be tears.

"You can't tell anyone. Not Sidon, not King Dorephan, no one."

"I swear." She replied quickly. What was he about to tell her? He took a deep breath.

"Zelda told me… she told me that the calamity is coming faster than she ever expected. She said that the army isn't ready. The divine beasts aren't ready, and the guardians aren't ready. She said that I must return home very soon." he shuddered again. "Hyrule isn't ready for war. Everything will be destroyed."

"I believe in you and Zelda." Something inside her broke. He was leaving. Again. A frown spread across her face.

"Thanks," a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and she felt herself smile also.

"It's all going to be fine. Don't worry."

* * *

"I just want it to stay like this forever. You two, me, and some snacks. That's all I ask." Sidon grinned at them, displaying his perfectly white teeth he was so proud of.

"I do too, Sidon." Sidon gave Link a fistbump and Mipha smiled.

"So do I. But in life, we don't always get what we wish."

"Mipha! Don't get all philosophical on us!" Sidon cried, and she couldn't help but notice Link's glare. _You can't tell anyone. Not Sidon, not King Dorephan, no one._ His words echoed in her head.

"Sorry!" She said to him, but mostly to Link. His gaze softened as he turned back to Sidon.

"Hey, how did training go yesterday?" Link said, smiling again.

"Ugh, it was terrible. Jetta, the instructor, made me demonstrate to the rest of the soldiers. Of course, once I did it, I was amazing and perfect in every way, but still." Link laughed, and Sidon beamed. He looked up to Link so much nowadays, and Link was so gracious about it. Now that Sidon was training to lead the army, he needed support from Link. Mipha smiled at the two of them, her brother and the one she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

The dream happened again, every night. Each night something changed, but in the end, she always died and Sidon was standing over her. Mipha was losing sleep, dark circles formed around her eyes and she couldn't stop it. _What's happening to me?_ She thought as she lay in bed, shaking. Sidon became worried about her, and that was the last thing she needed. Link was leaving in two days to return to Hyrule, and every time she thought about it, a weight pressed down on her.

"Mipha," Sidon's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yes?" She said, quietly.

"Are you okay?" Without asking, he opened the door and walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of her bed, resting his face in his hands.

"Yes. I am now," she said, sitting next to him. They sat in silence together, staring at the wall.

"Why is Link leaving?" He said, softly. There was such sadness in his voice that Mipha didn't answer right away.

"He… something came up in Hyrule. They… they needed his help." It was the best lie she could think of, and maybe the worst one she had ever told.

"Mipha, I can tell when you're lying. I know I'm young, and I'm not 'mature' as most people think, but I can handle a lot more than anyone knows." He stood up. "But I guess, you don't have to tell me if you don't trust me."

"Sidon, I…" _what am I supposed to say now?_ "He told me not to tell anyone." Sidon's eyes flashed and he strode out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Mipha said, banging on Sidon's door. "I'll take you to Vah Ruta with Link today! Just please don't be mad at me!" She could hear him snort inside, and she sat on the floor outside.

"Fine." He opened the door a crack, but Mipha stuck her foot in.

"Hah! Now you have to let me in." He swung open the door, groaning.

"It's so fun being mad at people," he smiled. But she knew he didn't forget about the night before. He grabbed his iron bracelet, slipped it on, and dashed out the door.

"Sidon! Wait for me!" she shouted, sprinting after him.

* * *

They ran into Link on his morning walk.

"Link!" Sidon shouted, running up to him and giving him a fistbump. "Mipha said she'd take us to Vah Ruta today, since it's your last day here." Link's smile tugged down at the corners, but he hid it well for Sidon.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He tried to maintain as much enthusiasm as he could, but it was hard. They traveled all the way to the divine beast, Sidon chatting all their heads off the whole way. Once they were inside, it was the same as always, Mipha and Link talking while Sidon ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. Except for the fact that she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. And Sidon seemed on edge. And Link was overly protective.

"Should we stay with Sidon and watch him?" Link's expression was a mixture of worry and concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's learned from last time," Mipha smiled. He had convinced her to have a piano placed inside the divine beast for him to play, and he was practicing currently. His music filled the beast, echoing between the walls and soaring over their heads.

"He's really good," Link muttered under his breath. Mipha smiled at him.

"The only ones who know are you, me, and father. He doesn't tell anyone else he loves music and art. He's so obsessed with what other people think of him." Her smile seemed a little sad now.

"He's so vain," Link laughed, not noticing Mipha's hint of sadness. "It's really funny. Sometimes, I wish…" he trailed off, a dark expression crossed over his usually sunny face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" he stopped, glaring out the window. "I can't understand why this world has become so unfair. Why must I always have to lose everything?" Mipha stood there in silence. She never had thought about Link's past. What dark story did he have hidden where no one could see? _I'm sure Zelda knows,_ she thought, envy ruling out every other emotion.

"I'm sorry." he smiled sadly.

"No, I am. I don't usually get all… sad like this." He stopped. "Let's go find Sidon. It's my last day, and I want to hang with the kid." He grinned and ran up to the next level. Mipha started to follow, but she couldn't get his face out of her mind.

* * *

They were all playing a card game on the floor when the first message came.

"Princess Mipha!" Someone shouted, startling the three of them. Mipha stood up, sharing a confused shrug with Link.

"I'll check and see who it is," she said. _It's probably just someone requesting my presence at one of father's meetings,_ she thought, sure of herself. She left them and strode outside the beast, standing on the raised platform. "Hello?" She called, her voice echoing loudly. The Zora messenger down below trembled.

"Princess. I have urgent news." The man bit his lip as if he was trying to delay the message as much as possible. "There has been an update from Hyrule. Princess Zelda has sent word to your father that the war has begun. Please be ready to control the Divine Beast. Soldiers will come and escort Prince Sidon away from the danger." His eyes darted around nervously as he read the message. Mipha's heart raced as she studied him.

"Thank you, sir. I will follow the king's orders." Her voice was cold and serious, sounding not at all like herself. After giving him a swift nod, she raced back inside the beast, her happiness replaced with an icy determination. The two boys looked startled to see her pale face as she sprinted back inside.

"Mipha, who was it?" Link stood up, coming to meet her. She was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Link. Ganon… he..." Link nodded quickly, understanding without forcing her to say the dreaded words. The blood drained from his face as well, and Sidon stood up, very confused. "Sidon, soldiers are coming to take you home, alright? I need you to go with them."

"Why? What's happening?" Mipha noticed his small hands trembling as he scanned their faces.

"Sidon," she knelt down and grabbed his hands. "A terrible dark magic is about to be released on the world, and us champions are the only ones who can stop it. With the help from Princess Zelda, of course. I need you to be safe so that when I'm done working, we can go play the piano, okay?" he nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with them. But you have to come back. You have to." Mipha slowly smiled sadly.

"Sidon, I'll always be with you. Even if I don't come back, I'll be with you. Always."

* * *

Link was pacing with his sword drawn, and Sidon followed behind him. The soldiers had not yet come for him. Mipha could not comfort him, for she was busy with the controls. The beast was carefully arranged in a fighting position so that she was ready for whatever came for her. But, as she typed in the command to raise the trunk into the medium position, she had a dark, sudden realization.

"Link, the controls aren't working. They're jammed," she shouted at him, her voice high and loud. Fear curled in her stomach, making it hard to breathe. She frantically typed in the command again and again, then finally slammed her fist on the side of the panel. _Why isn't it working? _She thought, her mind becoming more panicked by the second. Suddenly Link was at her side.

"What do you mean, jammed?" Link said, his expression serious.

"I've tried everything, Link. It's not working. I need to check the main control room, but the soldiers aren't coming for Sidon. I need you to get him out of here, Link. Leave me!"

"No!" he yelled. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Get Sidon out!" She cried, shaking his shoulders. He just shook his head vigorously and looked behind them pointedly. Sidon stood, brandishing his sword and holding it out before him.

"We don't run, Mipha. We fight." Sidon said, his voice wavering slightly. Mipha looked at the corageous little boy before her, and silently wished she could have some of his bravery. She knew that he was one of the best fighters in his training class, but he was reckless and would probably get himself killed. She couldn't bear to see him die.

"Link," she warned, and sprinted off to the control room. She knew what she had to do, and she hoped that Link knew that he had to take Sidon. But she didn't know that that was only the beginning of the end.

* * *

Purple smoke had begun to fill the rooms and hallways, leaving all three of them short of breath. Mipha was beginning to panic after not being able to fix any of the controls. _I am unable to fight against the thing that I've trained for so long._ Despair filled her heart, and she ran back into the main room. Sidon and Link stood back to back with swords drawn, spinning slowly in a cirlce. They were both trained well.

"Link," She said angrily, her face red with heat. "I told you to-" But she was cut off by a loud voice echoing in the room.

"Princess Mipha." It was a man's voice, a voice that made her sick to her stomach. _It's Ganon. He's here. He's come for me. _"I will give you two choices," he continued, "to either surrender or resist. If you choose to surrender, you will join me and fight by my side. I will grant you with wealth and comfort for the rest of your life, and for your small brother. If you choose to resist, which I strongly suggest to not choose, I will kill you. But, I will make sure to draw it out so that your companions can see the life drain out of your eyes." Mipha glanced at Sidon in horror, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "What will you choose?" She stared at the two boys she loved most in the world, and thought of all of her people. She could see those people reflected in the bravery of her brother, who would be king and rule. No matter what happened that day, she knew that she would protect him until the end. She swallowed, once, and spoke to Ganon's presence.

"I will resist."

"I beg of you to rethink your offer," he said sarcastically, his voice drawn out. "Here's something else to consider. If you resist, I will murder your brother as well as you. Then I will destroy your city, and your world, until all that is left is me and my army. We will conquer all, whether you have a say in it or not." Her heart sank. Sidon ran to her.

"Mipha. If you and I die, it won't matter. We'll be together. And father and the Zora army will protect the village." Sidon placed his trembling hand on her shoulder, and Link joined them.

"Mipha, Zelda and her father will protect all of Hyrule. They will all be safe. I will protect both you and Sidon from whatever he sends to try and kill you. I will save you, even if the cost is my own life." she nodded, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. It was the best thing he could've said.

"Alright, Link. I will resist." she stood up, and so did the two boys. They drew their swords, and Mipha drew hers. Together they would face whatever Ganon sent at them. "Ganon. You will never be able to destroy Hyrule, for we are strong. We are stronger than you will ever be, for we have love. Because of that, I resist. I will give my life for this world, and the next, and the one after that. I am the champion, and I will do what it takes for Hyrule to survive."

"Well then, princess. You have chosen your fate."


	7. Chapter 7

None of them could have expected what came next. They were all braced for some sort of monster, if not Ganon himself, to leap out of the violet smoke surrounding them. But they were not ready for what happened. It was quiet. Too quiet for Mipha's tastes. She tensed her shoulders, awaiting the attack, but it never came. Instead, the purple smoke began to swirl around her, and all Link and Sidon could do was watch as she was lifted off the ground.

"Sidon," she called, and he looked up at her with tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Mipha," he cried, and swung his sword wildly at the smoke around him and her. _He's so brave, my little brother. Just like father._ Link's eyes were dark as he grabbed onto her hand.

"I will not let you die, do you hear me?" he said.

"Link, it's too late. I need you to save Sidon for me. Take him away from here so that Ganon cannot kill him. Please Link, I'm already gone." And it was true. It was beginning to get very hard for her to catch her breath, and her heart was beating faster than she thought possible.

"No!" he cried, shaking her cold hand. "I need you,"

"And I need… Sidon to survive… and you… you both have great… futures ahead of you… don't throw that away for me…" she said softly, in between gasps. Her sword clattered to the ground, and the smoke lay her down next to it.

"This is what happens when you resist," Ganon called out mockingly. Link bristled, his face red with anger. He was fuming.

"Just like you said, Sidon."

"What?" he said, his voice trembling. He had to lean close to her to hear her faint voice, but he did so and wrapped his arms around her shivering body.

"We never stop fighting."

* * *

Sidon knelt by her as she died. Link knelt beside him, and arm around his shoulders. She shuddered, once, and then her eyes fluttered closed.

"No!" The scream ripped from his throat, and thank goodness Link had been training, or else he wouldn't have been able to keep the boy down. The world crashed around Sidon's head, and the world filled with darkness. He thrashed in Link's arms, scratching and biting his way out. Link picked up the small boy easily, carrying him away from the body of his sister. He cried for her life, for the life of many. Sidon kept fighting, for just like Mipha said, he would never stop. He squeezed out of Link's grasp until only one of his ankles was trapped. A rage filled him with such deadly venom that he lashed out at the older boy, clawing at his arm until blood ran under his nails.

"Stop, Sidon! You're going to get yourself killed!" Link cried, his breath catching in his throat. Sidon stood up anyways, ready to fight whomever murdered his sister. He would kill them, he would kill them all. But Link pulled him out of the beast and off the ledge into the dark waters below.

As they reached shore, Sidon ran with Link. Far away from Ganon. And he felt like a coward for doing so, but he knew that Mipha would be angry if she knew he died. Link heard the monsters behind them before Sidon did, and he whipped around with his sword drawn.

"Get behind me." Link's voice was terrifying, dark and gruff. Sidon followed orders, but drew his own sword. The monsters approached, large gangly things with long silver horns. Sidon had never seen anything like it before. "Moblins," Link muttered under his breath. They roared and charged forward, sending the little boy's pulse pounding. Link fended them off as best as he could, but another approached from behind and grabbed Sidon. The moblin threw him to the ground, dragging him away from Link's protection.

"Let me go!" he shouted, jabbing at the monster with his sword. It dropped him as he skewered its thick wrist, and he took the chance to stand up quickly. The moblin was strong, but Sidon was fast. He darted around the creature, stabbing it in every place he could. It was growing angry, and a menacing growl erupted from its throat. It drew a long, silver knife, that Sidon shuddered at the sight of. It swung it wildly, managing to slice through the boy's left leg. He screamed in pain, but the sight of his own blood caused him to fight harder and better. He danced around the monster, his movements quick and precise. _Jetta would be proud,_ he thought bitterly as he sliced at the creature. Purple blood oozed down its neck from where Sidon had stabbed, but the moblin was tougher than he thought. It unleashed another series of blows upon the boy, slicing and jabbing. Sidon was hit in more than a few places, and he began to feel faint. _No._ He gathered up his remaining courage and surged forward in one fluid motion. When he opened his eyes, his sword was buried in the monster's neck, and the creature lay dead on the grass. Link rushed to him just as the boy collapsed.

* * *

His eyes flickered open, slowly. The pounding in his skull was nearly too much to bear, and Prince Sidon stared up at the light blue ceiling.

"Sidon," a voice said, breaking through the silence. Sidon tried to ignore the pain coursing through him at every shift in his body as he lay there. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories came flooding back to him. As he opened them slowly, Link had tears in his eyes. He knelt near Sidon's bed and sighed, taking the prince's quivering hand.

"I couldn't save her," Sidon's voice was raspy and hurt his throat, and it sounded less than a hoarse whisper.

"We did what she wished." Link looked away, not letting the tears fall. Sidon tried to sit up, but Link stopped him, holding him down. "You shouldn't move. You got pretty beat up. Sorry I was occupied," Link tried to smile, but he just couldn't.

"Where is Ganon?"

"Well… We aren't sure. He wasn't actually in the divine beast when… It was just him controlling it from a long way away. Then he sent his monsters after us to finish the job." he stopped. "I have to leave for Hyrule in an hour." He glanced up at a small clock ticking on the wall. "I actually should have left half an hour ago. But I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you." Sidon squeezed his eyes shut again, hoping to block out the world. _I need her. Mipha was my light, shining through my darkest times. I won't be able to survive without her._ But his tears didn't fall.

"I want you to know that we both tried, Sidon. There was nothing we could do."

"I was willing to give up my life to protect her, but it wasn't enough. It will never be enough. _I_ will never be enough." he glared up at the ceiling.

"Sidon, I-"

"No, Link. It's true, and you know it."

"I just want you to know," Link sighed. "I will always be here for you, even if you don't want it. I will, because we both suffered a great loss together." Sidon ignored the waver in his voice, ignored the kind words, because he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be comforted, to feel better. He just continued to glare at the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight months later_

The nightmares dragged the sleep out of him.

The grief drew the life out of him.

He was only a shard of the boy he was, the boy who used to be fulfilled with happiness and joy. The boy who stole candy from the kitchens and brought them to his father. The boy who had a sister and loved her with all of his heart. Now he was nothing.

The war was over, and everyone was dead. Link died at Ganon's feet. So did Mipha, and Daruk, and Revali and Urbosa. Zelda was dead, his father was injured and on his way to death. Sidon trained harder than all the others his age, he turned his grief into a rage that fueled his fire. The Zora pieced together their life again, for the village had been invaded by Ganon and his monsters. He blamed himself.

_Mipha is dead because of me._ He lunged at his opponent, jabbing quickly.

_Link is dead because I was young and scared. _His heart pounded in his ears as he swirled around the other boy, and Sidon became a fatal shadow. The boy shouted something at him, but Sidon couldn't hear. The instructor screamed for them to stop.

_So much screaming. I caused it. I caused it all. I am a murderer, I will always be._ It's my fault. All my fault. Strong hands hooked around his shoulders and yanked him away from the boy, and another set of hands ripped the sword from his shaking hands. The instructor's face hovered in front of his.

"Sidon, calm down. You almost killed Mikah. Take a lap." Sidon's breathing was short and fast, and he kept his steely eyes trained on the rough ground.

"I'm fine."

"I will not tolerate this! Either you get on your feet, take a lap around the village, and come back ready to fight like everyone else, or you're out." Jetta stared at Sidon, worried for him. Just like everyone else was. Worried for him. Sidon raised his glare to Jetta's face, then stood up.

"I will never fight like anyone else." He felt all his peer's eyes on him, watching as the prince limped away. His leg hadn't quite healed properly yet, and he couldn't help but think that it was going to stay that way.

"Alright everyone, eyes on your own fight!" Jetta shouted to all the young Zora, ignoring Sidon as he began to run.

* * *

He arrived back at the training center right at the end of the lessons. He ignored the smirking expressions of his classmates and jogged over to his sword. Erora, one of his peers, was leaning against the wall where he placed his things. He grumbled something under his breath and picked up his weapon, turning away from her before she could speak to him.

"Hi, Sidon," she said, softly.

"What do you want?" he growled, storming away. Of course, she followed him.

"I saw your fighting today-"

"Everyone did. You're not special." Sidon interrupted. She bristled.

"I was going to say I was impressed, but I guess now…"

"What do you want from me?" he repeated, eager to end this conversation.

"I was going to invite you to duel." she said, smiling.

"And I reject that 'invitation'. No thanks." she looked hurt, but he ignored it and walked faster.

"Sidon, you've been really closed off lately, and I was worried-" _That does it. I'm done._

"You know what, Erora? Just shut up and leave me alone. I wonder why I've been 'closed off' lately. Maybe because…" He shook his head and turned a corner, leaving her standing there with her worries and pity. _I don't need any of that._

* * *

As he turned the corner, he nearly ran into Ero and Veli. They were standing against the wall, waiting for him.

"Well I'll be darned, it's Prince Sidon." Ero said, mockingly.

"You know what, Ero? I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone." Sidon pushed past them, but knew he wouldn't get away that easily.

"Did he just push us?" Veli cried.

"Yeah, I think he did. Let's teach him a lesson to not push us, huh Veli?"

"Yeah." Without turning around, he knew that they had their swords drawn and were closing in on him. A plan struck in his mind, and he tucked his sword quickly behind his back as he turned around.

"C'mon, guys, sorry. Just let me go. I don't even have my sword, it's not a fair fight." he faked a frown.

"Aww, the poor little baby doesn't have his sword," Veli crowed.

"Since when did we care about fair fights?" Ero laughed. They both advanced on Sidon. "This'll teach you not to mess with us, or with Mikah." Sidon grinned.

"So Mikah's too weak to take care of me by himself? He has to send his two stupid buddies to do what he should?" _finally. Something for them to actually fight for._

"Oooh, we're gonna tell him you said that!" Veli shouted, practically giggling with glee. Ero just glared at the prince and came closer, sword mere inches away from Sidon's neck.

"You know, if you kill me," _Which you'd never be able to do,_ "You'd get put in jail for a lifelong offense. Murdering royalty isn't exactly a forgivable crime." With that, Sidon drew his sword. "You wanted a fight? I'll give you a fight."

* * *

Sidon hurled himself on his bed, wincing from the fresh cut on his forearm. It wasn't deep, not like the one he gave Ero, but it still stung. _I'm going to be in so much trouble,_ he thought. He shut his eyes and soon, the prince was asleep.

"_Sidon, I told you to keep fighting. But not like that. Don't take your anger out on your poor peers!" Mipha smiled sadly at him. "You are one of the most courageous boys I know. And I know it seems like all hope is lost. But there is hope, and there always has been. I know it's hard, and I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be like this. You'll find a way, though, I know you will."_

He awoke, shuddering. The tears were streaming down his face just like every night.

"Mipha," he cried, sobbing into his pillow. "I can't do this anymore, I can't take it. I'm not as strong as you. I can't!" His whole body shook violently, and he regretted fighting Ero and Veli the day before. _Well, I guess I'll have to face the consequences today._ If this was what Mipha was talking about when she said to keep fighting, than Sidon realized it meant to keep living. Keep living without her, keep fighting. _Then that's what I'll do._

**A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Just a reminder to please write a review of what you think, because I'd love to know if you like it or not! Thanks so much.**

**~Saffron**


End file.
